My Dirty Little Secret
by Clary Morgestern
Summary: DrakexDiana Oneshot! :D


My Dirty Little Secret.

The knock at her door woke her up. Diana Ladris sat up and yawned before throwing off her covers and stepping out of her warm, fluffy bed onto the cold, hard ground. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 7:29 AM. Who would seriously be up this early? She thought as she quickly ran her brush through her tangled hair before walking over to her door. It certainly couldn't be Caine, he didn't wake up this early, so it couldn't be him unless this was something drastically important. Diana hoped it wasn't.

Her pace quickened as she walked over to the door, heart pounding and butterflies appearing her stomach at the thought of who might be knocking at her door this early. Only he would be up this early, and waking her up this early. Or at least Diana hoped. Not that she let anyone see that, though. Letting anyone see how she truly felt would be horrid. It would ruin her entire reputation that she had gained here at Coates. Not to mention his.

Diana unlocked her door and opened it. And sure enough, there he was, leaning against her door frame, smirking at her. Ignoring the butterflies that seemed to have grown in number inside of her, Diana glared at him. "What the hell do you think your doing, Merwin? Unlike your psychopathic self, I actually need sleep. This better be important."

"Ladris, I was starting to hope you had died, locked up in your little room there it took you so long to open your door."

"I bet that would make you very happy." Diana said, pretending to look at her nails. "Then you could have Caine's affection all to yourself."

"Oh you know it would." Drake said, looking around the hall. When he was sure the coast was clear, he leaned in towards Diana. "Move it, Ladris." He hissed at her as she opened the door wider to let him in.

Diana quickly shut and locked the door behind him, straightening out her nightgown. She followed Drake over to her window, where he was looking out of the window, seeing if anyone else was up.

"I'm relatively sure that everyone is asleep right now." Drake said, still looking out the window. "Including Fearless Leader."

Diana knew what that meant. They had about and hour and a half before Caine would even think about waking up, and no one would dream of barging into Diana's room. It meant that they could do whatever they wanted, without having to worry about anyone . . . discovering anything.

Drake let the blinds on the window revert back to their original places and looked at Diana. "What are you wearing?"

Diana blinked. So what did it matter what she was wearing, she'd probably take it off before he left, what was the big deal about her clothes? "My nightgown." Diana said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to act like that, we're not in public." Drake snapped at her. His gaze returned to her dress. "That can't possibly be a night-dress." He stated in a very matter-of-fact tone. "It looks far too.. not night-dressy."

That boy honestly must be on something right now, Diana thought. Her dress was white, with eyelet lace covering it. It was skintight, almost, with spaghetti straps. It was on the short side, she had to admit, when she put her hands by her sides it barely came to the very top her palms. "Your point?"

"It almost makes you look innocent. Which makes me not want to touch you as much."

"Me, innocent?" Diana laughed. "Oh, that's a good one." She said as she walked closer to Drake.

"I said almost. Don't worry you still look like a slut." Drake said as he put his hands on Diana's waist.

"Oh, well thats always good to know. I always need some feedback as to if I'm doing a good job looking like a hooker. Thanks." Diana said, linking her hands together behind his neck.

"Maybe you wouldn't look like such a skank if you weren't constantly hanging onto Caine like he's a flotation device." Drake murmured.

"Ooh, someone jealous?" Diana said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Of you for hanging onto Caine? Not really my cup of tea. Actually, I really don't like tea. I prefer beating children and torturing animals."

"Well maybe I just don't like your whole love-hate relationship with me. Jesus, your more bipolar about me than Caine is."

"Well maybe I just like being secretive. It's hot."

"I've never pictured you as one to say those to words together. Or just you in general thinking anything is hot."

"I've said the words 'I' and 'like' before. I say I like killing things often."

Diana stuck her tongue out at him. "Of course you do. But right now, you need to tell me, are we keeping this secret thing between us, or not?"

"You know you'll always be my dirty little secret." Drake said, leaning closer to Diana.

Diana stood up on her toes and closed the gap between him. She broke off the kiss to whisper, "sure, Merwin. Sure." She kissed him again as he started to unlace the back of her dress.

"What Caine doesn't know, won't hurt him." Drake muttered to himself before kissing Diana again.

**A/N: Drake x Diana one-shot! Yeah! :D It's total crap, I wrote it once and haven't read through it. I know it's prolly hella chopppy too. this is what happens when I have an overload of Geometry, World History, and Chemistry study guides to finish while in the hot hot desert. I procratinate. I hope its not total crap & that someone actually likes it. xD**


End file.
